Thats All I Needed To Know
by MaeganMuffinn
Summary: Well, its more like a prologue but any way heres Ch1! This about What happened to Professor Robotnik's prize assistance durning the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog, Arrow the Hedgehog.


**Maegan: Hey! This is totally my first Fanfic! BTW! I STOLE YOUR IDEA HEATHER!**

**Shadow: Get on with it…**

**Arrow: I'm a fan character!! WEE!!!!!!!**

**Sonic: Maegan does not own sonic the hedgehog or any of it characters beside Arrow! **

**ALL: THANK YOU!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Specimen**

I turned the page to the manga I was reading. It was kind of boring. It was more gay porn then actual manga. Two full grown male humans sleeping together, it was just gross. I closed the comic book and dropped it on the floor. It hit with a thud. "Is there any good manga these days?" I got to my feet from the chair I was sitting in and scratched my ear. "Arrow! Where are you?!" Professor Robotnik yelled through the ear piece. "I'm in the middle of an important experiment and you're not here." He yelled. "Sorry Doc. I was just taking a break. I'll be there right away." I said.

I walked up to the door and it opened. As I walked into the hall, the Professor daughter, Maria, bumped into me. "Hello Arrow." She greeted. "Hello Miss Robotn-" she cut me off. "Oh please do call me Maria." I smiled. "Good evening miss _Maria_. I was just on my way to your father's laboratory." I explained. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked. "Any time." I smiled.

"Well, since you are working for my father, I just wanted to let you know that if you get arrested while on Earth, he won't get you out." She explained. "I fully understand that Maria. I just love this project so much that I left Earth for the research." I smiled. She being human lead her to be taller than me. She was about 30.5 centimeters taller than me. I fiddled with my glove buckle a little bit.

"Arrow." The Doc's voice came through the ear piece and he didn't sound too happy. "I'm losing my patience." He growled. "I'm coming Professor!" I said as I took off down a hall. "Bye Maria!" I called. I halted to a stop in front of the lab room. I punched in the excess code on the key pad and the door slid open. "I'm here Professor." I called. I walked around the large dim room. "Doc?" I called, my voice echoed. "Back here." His voice echoed also. I came around a winding hall into a brightly lit up room. Professor Robotnik was looking into a microscope. He looked up at me. "Late as always Arrow." He chuckled. "Sorry Professor. Your daughter stopped me in the hall." I explained. "Ah, Maria." He smiled. "Any ways. I have got the DNA structure complete. You must take a look." I walked over to the microscope. I looked in. Sure enough, there was an anaphase DNA structure. He's finally developed a sexual reproducing life form.

"We must take this to the green chamber where Dr. Luther will make and store it in an artificial womb." He said. "That's amazing Professor! This is what the world has been waiting for! You have finally created a-a being that isn't prone to diseases. You have made a scientific discovery!" I said in glee. "Not yet. You can't count your chickens before they hatch. We'll just have to wait and find out." He said. "Deliver this, immediately to the green chambers." He commanded. "Right away sir." He handed me a Petrie-dish with the growing DNA in it. "Don't stop until you get there, this too important to lose." He exclaimed. "Yes sir."

I held it to my chest as I walked down the long dark halls. I passed security guards that were stationed in the Arc and highered and hand-picked my Professor Robotnik himself. Some of them I knew and they said hello but I just said, "I'm on duty, I can't talk. Talk to you later though!" Or something like that to keep from stopping. I read each sign I passed and mumbled them to myself. "Media Center, First Aid Clinic, gym,-" I stopped as I reached the green chambers. I punched in the excess code and the door slid open with a sloosh of air. "Doctor Luther." I greeted as I walked in. "Arrow." He said nicely. "I see you have something for me." He said with his husky voice. "Yes I sure do." I handed him the Petrie-dish. "Thank you, Arrow. I'll be sending you on your way." He said.

I left the green chambers. "Hey Doc. It has been delivered safe and sound." I spoke in a low tone. "Perfect. Now report back to my lab." He commanded. "I need you to help me still." He sounded more by every word, serious. "Right away sir." I walked at a quick pace. I was tired from running. My boots clomped against the metal floor as I made my way back. The bright lights were starting to hurt my eyes.

I stopped in front of the Doc's lab, punched in the code. The door slid open and I came inside. The light lit up the whole room now. Everything was organized neatly on shelves and in boxes and labeled. Doc was locking one of the back storage doors. "Arrow." He said. "You can go to your living quarters. I have everything under control." He put the keys in his lab coat pocket. "Ar-are you sure?" I asked. "Absolutely, you look like you need a good sleep any ways." He laughed. "Alright sir, later Doc." I walked out of the lab. The door slid shut. "Oh, by the way." His voice came through the ear piece. "The specimen is growing fast, so it would be fully developed within 3-4 weeks." His voice seemed cheerful. "That's amazing Professor!" My eyes were wide with joy. "Yes yes. Now skedaddle. Go get some rest." He chuckled. "Alright Sir." I realized I was still wearing my lab coat so punched in the code and the doors slid open. "Arrow?!" he said surprised. "Sorry sir. I forgot my coat." I took it off and hung it on a hook by the door. "Bye!" I called and left.

* * *

**Maegan: Sorry it's short!!!**

**Arrow: It's always gonna be really short..**

**Maegan: Whatever! Plz R&R!!! WEE!!!!!**


End file.
